The World God Never Knew
by Wickermayne
Summary: Dokurou curses the person who built the 'Love is Love' billboard near Maijima Private High School. Contains character deaths.


Before you read this you must know a couple of things. First off, I don't know what I was trying to do with this. I tried to make it serious, then comedic and finally I just started killing people. If you don't like character deaths, do not read this. Finally I was under the assumption writing one shots were easy. I was wrong.

FGC

=0=0=0=

To the Capturing God,

I heard a story that you can make any girl fall for you. I thought it was impossible at first but if you really can I would like you to help me with some girls. If you have confidence that you can do so please press the "Reply" button.

[**REPLY**]

PS: If it's impossible don't ever press the button!

From,

Dokurou Skull

=0=0=0=

Keima Katsuragi, the Capturing God, the lady killer of the 2-D world, the hater of the Real, stared at the piece of mail that dared to challenge him, _him_!

The Capturing God, the lady killer of the 2-D world, the hater of Real!

The maggot who sent the piece of mail would get his punishment directly from the hand of God.

With these thoughts Keima moved the cursor over the reply button intent on hitting it until a breeze pushed a leaf through the air. For some reason Keima was enchanted as he watched the leaf twirl in the air, flying for a while before it hit a billboard. It lingered on the billboard for a while before another gust of wind sent the leaf flying again, but now Keima's attention was grasped by something more important.

"No, it can't be. Those deep, slightly sorrowful eyes. Those long, beautiful arms. The elegant shape of the head… I… I'm in love!" Keima stared at the girl on the billboard that advertised the new 'Love is Love' gal game. And then he saw the name…

"…Yokkyun…"

The mail that issued the challenge was soon forgotten as Keima rushed to the nearest game store.

=0=0=0=

And there was a world that God never knew.

=0=0=0=

Ayumi:

Ayumi sat on the steps that lead from the school to the field. She watched as her friends and rivals run on the field. She is eager to join them but her broken foot has other ideas. It started of as a sprain she got while training for the meet but some how it broke and now she can't run at all. Oddly enough she never remembers running after the meet…

=0=0=0=

Mio:

"Please sir, spare some change!" A long time ago Mio would have scorned anyone in her position. Now she was too hungry to care. Her cupped hands fill with the small coins.

"Thank you…" Mio runs to the cheap bread shop right next to the school.

"One omelet soba bread please!" As Mio gathers her bread she realizes the woman placed an extra one… pity…

"Thank you very much!"

=0=0=0=

Kanon:

"Here we gather today to mourn the passing of the idol Kanon Nakagawa who was involved in a fatal stabbing. We will now sing her single 'To the Heavens' to show our support for the family…"

=0=0=0=

Shiori:

"Did you hear? The library was burnt, again!"

"Really, no way! If this keeps up they won't have enough money for the audio and visual booths."

"I know that sucks right? We might have to bring back the old books…"

"Damn! Why the heck does the library keep getting burnt."

"They think it is arson…"

"But who would have a motive to burn down the library?"

"…"

=0=0=0=

Kusunoki:

"Dude, I'm totally going to confess my love to Kusunoki now."

"Dude, you want to die?"

"Dude? What do you mean?"

"Dude, look ate your face. Your so bishonen that when I first came to talk to you I was gonna confess that I though you were cute until I realized you were a dude. Dude."

"Dude, are you trying to say you love me? I'm mean I don't usually swing that way but I don't mind experimenting."

"Dude what the hell are you saying?"

"Dude, nothing, dude. It's not like I'm saying I'm bisexual or anything."

"Oh."

"Dude you bisexual?"

"Dude, no."

"Yeah, dude, me neither. I'm gonna confess now."

"Dude, Kusunoki is over there."

"Dude, I know that."

"…"

"Hey Kusunoki, I was wondering…"

"OMFG! Your are, like, so cute! I could, just, like, (b)eat you up!"

"Wait. Did you say beat or eat?"

"GAH! CUTE! MUST KILL!"

"Wa-ait! P-please! No, no not my face!"

"Duuuuuuudddeeeeee! Looks like it was beat."

=0=0=0=

Chihiro:

"Chihiro lets go to the karaoke!"

"Karaoke? What's next we start a band named after a pencil?"

"That's just weird, Chihiro."

=0=0=0=

Jun:

"There she is…"

"Her? Are you kidding me?"

"Do I ever kid? This woman slaughtered that kid from Maijima Private High School."

"But why?"

"Apparently the student wouldn't try her hardest like she asked."

"No, that can't be the reason. Was there anything else?"

"Well there was one other thing, but it's pretty silly."

"What is it?"

"Apparently the student insulted some dead wrestler."

"Are you yanking my leg?"

"ORA! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT JUMBO TSURUM!"

"How the hell can she hear us? Isn't that a one way mirror?"

"Yes!"

"I'LL KILL YOU AND ANYONE ELSE WHO DARES INSULT JUMBO!"

=0=0=0=

Tsukiyo:

Missing Persons Notice:

Name: Tsukiyo

Age: Sixteen Years Old

Gender: Female

Report: Last seen on March sixteenth, supposedly watching the moon on the top of Maijima Private High School at 7:30. She did not arrive at home at the usual tome of 8:30. Mother called repeateadly for ten minutes before going to the school when there was no answer. A telescope pointing to the direction of the moon, a cooled cup of tea a doll and discarded clothes were found at the crime scene. There seems to be no signs of a struggle although there is a single footprint on the carpet that lies under the bench. Most likley the girl stripped and ran away but, oddly enough, the clothes are placed in such a way that it seems the girl crawled out of her own clothes…

=0=0=0=

Minami:

Minami had everything she could want. Beautiful hair. Lovely skin. And any boy she wanted. But she was missing something. Here brother said he knew but who would trust that loser? But he does know what. And when Minami goes into the tub, she doesn't stop the water. Not when it reaches her thighs. Not when it reaches her chest. Not when it reaches her neck. And not when she can't breathe anymore. Because the water is so familiar, like a long time friend, like a loving husband, it is everything she knows. Only it's not. She can't smell chlorine. Like there was no chlorine at the Tanabata festival. Why would there be chlorine be there? She means boys. No boys. No one for her at the Tanabata festival. Just the rain. Just the water.

Only her brother isn't surprised when her family learns that Minami drowned in the bath tub.

=0=0=0=

Rieko:

Her heart never feels right. Everyone is gone. Her husband. Her friends. Her enemies. Her children.

"Want to pla-"

Her grandchild.

Blood pours out of her chest and she feels it. Her heart. It is there.

But it is empty.

And she has nothing.

=0=0=0=

Sumire:

Ever since she could remember her father owned the ramen shop. It was her most beloved place. The place where she grew up. The place that shared her tears, sweat and blood. When she told her father that she would take over the restaurant. He said no. And that was it. No laughing. No support. No anger. Just a no. And that angered Sumire. So she ran from ramen stand to ramen stand, gorging on obscene amounts of ramen trying to find the perfect taste. And when she wasn't satisfied she made her own. She slurped down the diabetes inducing concotion she called ramen. She created so many different levels of ramen and ate them all. She didn't stop when her heart started to beat faster. She didn't stop when she felt her skin get heavy. She didn't stop when she had trouble lifting her arms to stretch the dough. She didn't stop when she couldn't catch up to the ice cream truck. She did stop though.

After all a heart can only take so much abuse.

=0=0=0=

Nanaka:

She had lost. Badly. To some meek girl who didn't even like shogi. Didn't. Like. Shogi. It made her sick, to lose to such a person! All that training across seas for nothing! At first she thought it was a fluke. But she lost again. And again. And again. And then she wo- nope she lost. Over and over. She was going insane. So she decided to visit her aunt's place in France to cool down.

The chance of getting in a plane crash is low.

The chance of surviving is even lower.

Nanaka's auntie waited at the plane station for the extra hour wondering what was taking so long.

After all the flight wasn't delayed.

=0=0=0=

Yui:

The wax burned into her skin making her want to scream, but she didn't. She looked over the cliff, the smell of the sea teasing her nose. The sun beat down heat upon the earth. Free, she was going to be free. And she wasn't dumb either, she wouldn't get to close to the sun. The feathers felt heavy, and for a second she wondered what she was doing. Was she insane? Maybe.

Because she jumped. She never neared the sun.

Because the sea swallowed her whole.

=0=0=0=

Hinoki:

"We have live footage of the giant that has appeared. As you can see it resembles a woman only she is fully black. We have info that the Japanese Army has ordered a fire-at-will command. Oh, my goodness! They have fired several rockets at the giant. Oh God! Look at the blood! It's a good thing these happened in the mountains instead of the city. Theres's enough blood to flood all of Tokyo! This is Channel 12…"

=0=0=0=

Keima:

Keima put down his PFP for a second to look around. The school seemed to have suffered a serious population loss. Keima counted the people in the hallway. Eighteen boys and five girls? The shouldn't be. The majourity of the population of the school were girls. At any given time there should be three times the amount of girls than boys in the hallway. What could have caused so many people to have gone missing? Did they transfer? Is today some sort of event? Did it have to do with him not taking up the challenge from a year ago?

Nah.

Keima giggled as he played 'Love is Love' for the thirty eight time. The game never got old.

FGC


End file.
